Okamimaru
Ōkamimaru (大神丸, Daijinmaru) or as he is commonly known, is a human-demon hybrid and a former member of the criminal organisation D.O.O.M comprised of powerful creatures. Called Demon (鬼, Oni) for his inhuman and violent nature, Ōkamimaru is branded a serious threat to the Magic Council and given a 350, 000, 000 (formerly 150,000,000 ) bounty. He is Sējimaru's grandson and only living relative. Proclaiming himself a revolutionary, Ōkamimaru seeks to destroy all of the corruption in the world, starting with the Magic Council. Appearance Ōkamimaru is a lean and slim young man with very sharp features, yellow eyes, and long, spiky, silver hair. He wears a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting white pants with a yellow sash tied around his waist. Though his body is quite lean, even a bit wiry he still holds a considerable amount of muscle mass across his frame. Personality Ōkamimaru thinks of himself as a revolutionary. He has displayed a strong dislike of magic, Mages, heroes, and anyone that has portrayed themselves as a figure of "good" and "justice". Relationships History Synopsis Curse & Abilities As someone who was considered one of the most powerful members of D.O.O.M, Ōkamimaru is an extremely dangerous individual. Before acquiring his curse, Ōkamimaru was powerful enough to defeat high-level mages and even the occasional S-Class Mage, even being able to fight Alexander Balmore to a draw (though Alex was in worse shape) in a bloody and evenly matched battle. After he gained his curse he became strong enough to easily brutalize S-Class Mages. He also became Kain's biggest challenge, lasting longer and damaging him more than anyone else. Curse Abilities Shock Absorption (衝撃吸収, Shōgeki Kyūshū): Ōkamimaru can absorb kinetic energy through physical contact, while also removing it from the source and into his body, using it to augment himself and his already impressive physical abilities. After acquiring this ability, Ōkamimaru had trouble using the power it gave him often damaging his body because of his inexperience. He was able to moderately distribute the power to specific limbs such as his fingers to limit the damage he does to himself. After an extended period of time and plently of trial and error he learnt how to evenly distribute the power around his body. He can achieve feats of superhuman physical ability. He can mitigate severe injuries. When he uses this curse as effectively as possible, Ōkamimaru is granted amazing psychical ability many times what he naturally has. In one instance he caught Kain's Super Punch with just one hand and applied enough force to cause Kain physical pain as where before he would have broken his hand and possible his arm. Immense Curse Power: After being turned into a demon, Ōkamimaru gained a abundance of potent curse power which is augmented by his already significantly powerful aura. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: He is physical very powerful, being able to throw powerful punches and kicks with enough force to break bones and smash through walls. He can take out opponents twice his size with these strikes and severely injure and incapacitate opponents amongst the S-Class ranking. Immense Speed and Reflexes: He can throw blistering combinations in mere seconds and take the most spatially aware opponents by surprise constantly. With his impeccable reflexes he can react to attacks almost instantaneously. He can easily dodge a barrage of magic bullets, arrows and many other projectiles with minimal movement in a small enclosed space. He can keep up with Alexander Balmore, using his Light Magic to move at the speed of light. His reflexes are such that he can follow the movements of Flash, react to him and even surprise him (though it is confirmed that Flash possess quite a bit more raw speed). Immense Durability: He possesses a notable amount of durability. He's able to take multiple attacks from Kain Dressler and remain in fighting order, in fact he has taken more hits form Kain than any other character has (though this is helped by his curse). When he fought Alexander Balmore, the damage they inflicted upon each other was for the most part equal, however Alex almost ended up almost dying and was placed in a short coma as where Ōkamimaru recovered after several days. Immense Endurance: Because of the arduous training he did with his grandfather when he was young, Ōkamimaru is incredibly well-conditioned and has an absurd amount of stamina. He has a high pain tolerance, taking a blade through the chest without flinching. He is able to fight for extended periods of time and run for miles on end without tiring out. He fought an army of rune knights, an S-Class Mage and several of the council's personal guards all one after the other with little to no rest in-between. Enhanced Senses: Mental Abilities Keen Intellect: Though quite brutish and arrogant, Ōkamimaru is quite perceptive and intelligent especially in regards to combat. Extreme Willpower: Ōkamimaru has tremendous resolve. Serious injuries do not faze him and he will continue to fight past many dangerous and life-threatening injuries. He did not succumb to the process of "monsterfication", only being given curse power without actually transforming into a monster, something that even someone as powerful as Abaddon Blackearth could not do. Killing Intent: Fighting Style Master Combatant: He is an extremely skilled combatant and has an obviously high fight IQ, he is considered a serious danger to the Magic Council primarily for this very reason. Using his physical prowess and fight IQ he is able to overwhelm and incapacitate multiple highly skilled opponents very quickly. He is excellent at parrying and countering his opponents attacks, even being able to counter some of Kain's more destructive strikes. Master Martial Artist: His grandfather, Sējimaru, a world-renowned Martial Arts Master taught Ōkamimaru many different forms of martial arts, many of which he holds a great deal of skill with. *'Wing Chun' (詠春, Eishun): No doubt Ōkamimaru's favoured martial art and the one he holds the most skill with. Wing Chun puts emphasis on fighting on the outside of the opponent rather than facing them head on, something Ōkamimaru is very good at doing. It is composed of a series of extremely fast and powerful punches that can easily break bones and can take out powerful opponents. Equipment Quotes Trivia *Ōkami (狼) means wolf. *Like his grandfather, maru makes up the latter part of his name. *His theme song is Skillet - Monster. Gallery #076a59